Himeko en el Pais de las Maravillas
by Lord DarkGato
Summary: Una aburrida tarde de verano Himeko llega a un fantastico y extraño mundo.


Disclaimer: Kannazuki no Miko no me pertenece, sino a Kaishaku, y Alicia en el País de las Maravillas le pertenece a ¿Lewis Carrol?, ¿Disney? ¡Feh!, la cosa es que no es mío.

Himeko en el País de las Maravillas

Autor: Jossif-kun

Era una cálida tarde de verano de un día Domingo en la aldea de Mahoroba, perfecto para una salida ya sea con los amigos o la pareja, no para estudiar Historia bajo la sombra de un árbol en el parque más cercano. Pero eso precisamente es lo que hacia Himeko Kurusugawa o al menos lo intentaba; los exámenes de Historia estaban cerca y aprobarlos era su única esperanza de pasar la materia.

-Ahum- bostezo la rubia, se encontraba allí, sola con su libro de historia y ninguna distracción a la vista. Antes de salir de su habitación su queridísima amiga Mako-chan le confisco todos los mangas que trataba de esconder en su bolso. Entonces pensó en llamar a su novia, pero su celular también había sido decomisado, además Chikane se puso de acuerdo con su amiga para evitarle cualquier distracción mientras terminaba de estudiar, de todas maneras no contestaría sus llamadas. Entonces una sonrisa traviesa se formo en su rostro y saco un libro de su bolso, este titulaba "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas". Leyó las cinco primeras líneas y entonces cerro el libro, era casi tan aburrido como el de Historia (tal vez por la falta de ilustraciones) pero mucho más confuso, fue entonces que escucho una voz que se acercaba.

-¡Tarde, tarde, tarde, se me hizo demasiado tarde!- Himeko vio, extrañamente con poca sorpresa, a Souma vestido en una botarga de conejo brincando apresuradamente perdiéndose en un bosque que Himeko juraría que no se encontraba ahí antes. Pero no le dio importancia y más bien siguió a Souma. No sabía por qué lo hacía pero entonces razono que tal vez iba a animar una fiesta infantil y si lo seguía conseguiría dulces y algo de pastel.

-¿Souma-kun?- pregunto la rubia luego de perder el rastro de Souma hasta la entrada de una cueva.

-¡Voy tarde, tarde!- Himeko oyó la voz de Souma desde el interior de la cueva por lo que (ignorando su sentido común) ingreso siguiendo al chico en botarga de conejo. Una vez dentro la oscuridad la envolvió y volvió a perder el rastro de Souma. Ya estaba por resignarse y volver al estudio cuando dio un paso al vacio y cayó en un agujero.

-¡AH!- grito Himeko con desesperación, ¿acaso iba a morir?, Chikane, su amada novia entro en su mente seguramente sufriría mucho con su perdida, separadas de esa forma luego de todo lo que pasaron. Pero su grito, así como su desesperación se desvanecieron con el tiempo. Seguía cayendo, no sabía por cuánto tiempo pero seguía cayendo, estaba tan distraída y acostumbrada a esta sensación que no se dio cuenta cuando se acerco al suelo, y choco con él.

-¡Duele!- exclamo Himeko sobándose la cabeza la cual se golpeo al caer. Cuando observo como una peluda cola blanca desaparecía tras una puerta que se encontraba justo frente a ella. Ignorando el dolor de la caída la rubia se dirigió presurosa para abrir la puerta. Pero no pudo hacerlo, parecía que estaba asegurada con llave. Himeko volteo buscando la llave como si fuera a encontrarla de esa forma. Pero lo único que encontró fue una botellita sobre una mesa que no estaba allí cuando llego.

-¿Bébeme?- se pregunto Himeko al leer la etiqueta de la botella en voz alta, la rubia se encogió de hombros y procedió a beber del misterioso frasco. El efecto fue inmediato y nuestra pobre protagonista redujo su tamaño hasta medir alrededor de cinco centímetros- ¡¿Eh?, ¿qué me paso?

Y como si el destino quisiera jugarle una broma una misteriosa llave que a simple vista encajaba con la cerradura de la puerta apareció encima de la mesa. Himeko al ver esto trato infructuosamente de escalar la mesa, hasta que luego de varios intentos se dio por vencida.

-No puede ser, me quedare aquí para siempre- dijo la rubia a punto de romper en llanto, y finalmente lo hizo- ¡No, no, ayúdame Chikane-chan!

Himeko continuo llorando hasta que vio una pequeña caja de cristal que al igual que llave había aparecido misteriosamente. Nuestra protagonista sin nada que perder se acerco a la caja y saco un panecillo junto a una nota que decía "cómeme", recordando lo pasado con la botella le dio un mordisco al panecillo. El efecto fue inmediato, pero Himeko no solo creció hasta recuperar su tamaño normal, sino que ahora apenas si cabía en la habitación.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamo la rubia antes de llorar nuevamente, solo que esta vez sus lagrimas eran enormes y comenzaron a inundar el lugar. Luego de calmarse nuevamente Himeko inspecciono nuevamente la mesita y ¡oh sorpresa!, el frasco aun se encontraba allí. Sin ninguna duda la rubia bebió todo su contenido y volvió a encogerse, solo que esta vez se encogió tanto que cayó dentro del pequeño frasco. Una vez dentro Himeko se dio cuenta que estaba el frasco estaba flotando dentro de un mar hecho de sus propias lagrimas "debería dejar de llorar tanto" pensó Himeko poco antes de que el frasco llegara a tierra y la arrojara en la playa.

-¡Corran, corran, sigan corriendo nyano!- la voz de una niña despertó a Himeko quien se levanto lentamente. Cuando volteo a ver de dónde venía esa voz vio algo realmente extraño, Yukihito y una chica con coletas, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes corrían alrededor de una roca sobre la cual se encontraba una pequeña niña vestida de enfermera y con cola y orejas de gato.

-¡Tu!- la rubia se sobresalto cuando la niña la apunto con uno de sus dedos- ¡si quieres secarte ponte a correr nyano!

-Pero yo ya estoy seca- replico Himeko.

-¡Que te pongas a correr nyano!- la rubia asustada obedeció y se puso a correr detrás de Yukihito, pero la situación era ridícula, pues cada cierto tiempo una ola llegaba y los empapaba nuevamente (menos a la niña que al estar sobre la roca no era alcanzada por el oleaje)

-¡Basta!- grito la chica de las coletas- ¡esto absurdo, yo me largo!

-¡Regresa 69, si te vas no podrás secarte!- exclamo la niña.

-¡Es 68 y no hare tal cosa mocosa estúpida!- y dicho esto se fue, Himeko aprovechando la discusión trato de escabullirse sigilosamente, pero la niña no la dejaría irse tan fácilmente.

-¡Quieta nyano!- le ordeno sin siquiera voltear la mirada, nuestra protagonista se congelo en el acto.

-Eh...yo...este- la rubia balbuceo nerviosa hasta que se le ocurrió una gran idea- ¡tengo que ir al baño!- exclamo con demasiado entusiasmo para finalizar- no me tardo.

Pero Himeko si se tardo porque aprovecho para irse corriendo de ese lugar. Luego de haber corrido durante un buen trecho encontró a la persona que estuvo siguiendo en primer lugar. Souma Oogami se encontraba allí junto a un joven alto, de largo y desordenado cabello verde vestido de blanco.

Tsubasa estaba muy tranquilo en el bosque hablando con su "conejoso" hermano cuando vio como una chica rubia se acercaba a ellos gritando ¡Souma-kun!, "que extraño" pensó "esa rubia me es bastante familiar" en ese momento recordó la visita que tuvo hace no más de 20 minutos.

-¡Souma!- grito el hermano mayor de Souma obviamente buscando a su querido hermano menor "estúpido hermano menor" pensó- ¡Souma se nos hace tarde donde demonios te metiste!

-Souma-kun no se encuentra por aquí Tsubasa-sama- se escucho una voz femenina, voz que Tsubasa conocía a la perfección.

-Miyako- susurro y luego añadió o más bien exigió saber- donde esta Souma.

-El se encuentra fuera de nuestro alcance por el momento- respondió Miyako sonrojada (como cuando hablaba de Tsubasa, hablaba con Tsubasa, pensaba en Tsubasa, ¿creo que se entendió no?- aunque es otro el asunto que me trae a este lugar.

-¿Y cuál es ese asunto?- pregunto el joven intrigado.

Miyako saco una pintura de su Biblia donde aparecía una joven rubia muy parecida a Himeko (si es que no era ella) y se la mostro a Tsubasa.

-La reina ha puesto sus ojos en esta chica y me pidió que les informara a todos que si la veían procuraran guiarla a palacio.

-Entiendo- dijo lacónicamente Tsubasa antes de sacar un cigarrillo y encenderlo.

-Si me disculpa Tsubasa-sama pero debo de comunicarle esto a los demás- se despidió y finalmente desapareció entre las sombras del bosque.

-Pero antes- volvió a escucharse la voz de Miyako quien reapareció- su majestad ha prohibido el consumo de cigarros en los bosques- Miyako volvió retirarse.

-Tsk- Tsubasa arrojo el cigarrillo al suelo y lo piso apagándolo.

Volviendo al presente Tsubasa al haber reconocido a la joven que se les acercaba se dispuso a recibirla y guiarla a palacio como se lo habían ordenado. Volteo a Souma para informarle lo que le dijo Miyako.

-Souma...- pero no termino la frase, su hermano miraba atentamente a Himeko, el conocía perfectamente "esa" mirada. Saco un enorme mazo de quien sabe dónde y...- Souma, esto te va a doler más a mí que a ti.

El menor de los hermanos salió volando por los aires perdiéndose en el azul del cielo.

-¡Souma-kun!- grito Himeko y luego pregunto un tanto alarmada y asustada- ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?

-Por que iba a llegar tarde- respondió el joven de cabellos verdes como si fuera la respuesta más normal del mundo. Luego observo detenidamente a nuestra protagonista, dando una vuelta alrededor de ella para observarla mejor, Himeko solo se quedo paralizada del miedo.

-Esas ropas no son dignas para ver a la Reina, ven tienes que cambiarte- antes de que la rubia reaccionara el hermano mayor de Souma la arrastro por el bosque hasta llegar a una casa de madera de tres pisos, esta era bastante grande, además de estar rodeada de varios huertos de zanahorias.

-Entra, en el armario de la habitación del último piso encontraras vestimenta apropiada- Himeko iba a protestar, pero Tsubasa solo la empujo dentro y la encerró.

-¡Déjeme salir, por favor déjeme salir!- grito la rubia desesperada, pero su "carcelero" solo le respondió:

-No hasta que estés debidamente vestida- luego el joven encendió un cigarro y comenzó a fumar. Himeko trato de salir por las ventanas, pero desgraciadamente todas estaban enrejadas, sin mas opción subió a al tercer piso. Una vez allí ingreso a una habitación que en apariencia era bastante normal, pero una vez entro al armario se llevo una gran sorpresa. No se trataba solo de un armario, era una habitación entera mucho más grande que la anterior que parecía ser una lavandería rudimentaria, estaba llena de ropa en las distintas etapas del lavado. Una vez la joven japonesa recordó el por qué se encontraba allí dentro fue en busca de alguna clase de vestido que satisficiera al protocolo de la Reina de su captor. Casi inmediatamente un vestido rojo llamo su atención, este le era bastante familiar. Entonces recordó que era idéntico a uno de los vestidos que Chikane le prestó cuando su querida novia quiso darle un concierto privado de piano. Sin pensarlo mucho lo tomo y se lo puso. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de irse casi tropezó con un extraño cofre que (como muchas cosas en ese extraño lugar) apareció de la nada. Lo abrió y entonces:

-¿Cómeme?- Himeko encontró un panecillo igual al que comió anteriormente al ingresar a este extraño mundo. Creyendo que la ayudaría a salir de allí se lo comió todo de un bocado, los efectos fueron inmediatos. La rubia creció de una manera vertiginosa hasta terminar copando casi toda la casa con su cuerpo mientras que sus brazos salían por las ventanas del tercer piso y sus piernas por las del primero- ¡No otra vez!

Tsubasa que se encontraba en el relativamente amplio jardín delantero de la casa miraba boquiabierto la escena. Se mantuvo así por tanto tiempo que su cigarrillo logro deslizarse lentamente de su boca para caer en suelo.

-¡Un monstruo nyano!- grito Nekoko que acababa de llegar- ¡Tenemos que quemar la casa!- exclamo esto último con un trozo de paja seca en las manos que puso cerca de las paredes de la casa.

-¡No espera!- intervino Tsubasa intentando detener a la niña- ¡la chica sigue ahí dentro!

-¿Que chica nyano?

-La rubia- Nekoko la miro con cara de interrogante- la de la pintura- la niña gato se veía aun mas confundida- la futura novia de la Reina.

-¡Auxilio!- grito Himeko al notar que apenas podía mover sus articulaciones- ¡Estoy atrapada y no me puedo mover!

-¡El monstruo se comió a la chica nyano!- la niña exclamo alarmada- ¡rápido hay que quemar la casa!

-¡¿Que?- Esta vez era el turno de Tsubasa de mostrarse confundido, Nekoko lo encaro y le grito:

-¡Los monstruos vomitan con el fuego!- luego agrego- ¡todos saben eso nyano!

-¡No es cierto!- grito Himeko desesperada.

-¡Si es cierto nyano!- replico la niña.

El joven de cabello verde solo ignoro la discusión y se dispuso a ir por más paja para quemar su propio hogar.

-¡Ahora que hago, que hago!- la rubia se encontraba desesperada y realizo la idea más absurda que se le vino a la cabeza, cogió una zanahoria de una de las huertas contiguas a la casa y se la comió-¡Wah!-la zanahoria tuvo un efecto inmediato y la redujo hasta su tamaño normal, luego la redujo mas y mas hasta tener la estatura necesaria para poder escapar por debajo de la puerta. Afortunadamente Himeko cayo justo frente a la entrada por lo que pudo escapar finalmente de su encierro. Una vez fuera bajo el único escalón sin que Nekoko o Tsubasa se dieran cuenta. Una vez en el suelo corrió y corrió con todas sus fuerzas alejándose de la casa de los extraños hermanos.

-Ah, ah, ah- jadeo la rubia cansada por su carrera, su dispuso a descansar un instante cuando escucho unas voces bastante familiares.

-¡Miren!- exclamo una de las voces- que flor más fea y vulgar, ¿me pregunto que estará haciendo por aquí?

-¿Izumi-san?- pregunto Himeko.

-¡Es Izumi-sama ignorante!- le espeto Izumi quien ahora tenía el mismo tamaño que Himeko, solo que se encontraba encima de lo que parecía ser el tallo de una flor y llevaba una verdadera flor sobre su cabeza como sombrero. Sus incondicionales acompañantes se encontraban en similar posición solo que sus tallos eran un poco menos altos- pero que otra cosa se podía esperar de una flor de campo como tú.

-Pero estamos en el campo, lo que las hace a ustedes flores de campo- respondió la rubia. La flor Izumi la miro con rabia.

-¡Lo ves!- señalo- ¡Eres tan ignorante que ni siquiera sabes la diferencia entre campo y ciudad!- Himeko abrió la boca para responderle pero no pudo porque un fruto casi le golpea la cabeza. Como no podía ser de otra manera el fruto fue lanzado por Izumi, sus secuaces la imitaron y pronto Himeko tuvo que huir de una lluvia de fruta- ¡Y no regreses!

Nuestra pobre protagonista corrió nuevamente hasta detenerse en lo que parecía ser un claro, cuando quiso descansar de su huida fue sobresaltada por otra voz, solo que esta era mucho más inexpresiva, casi monótona.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto la femenina voz- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Himeko volteo lentamente para ver a su interlocutora, pero una vez la vio sus ojos brillaron como si de estrellas se trataran.

-¡Reiko-sensei!- exclamo al observar a su mangaka favorita quien trabajaba sobre una mesa de dibujo en lo alto de unas ramas.

-Sí, así me llaman mis fans- respondió la mangaka sin dejar de dibujar- supongo que has leído mis trabajos y bienes por un autógrafo o algo así.

-¡Si!- respondió Himeko exaltada- yo...-antes de que lograra pronunciar una palabra más Reiko le lanzo un papel que cayó frente a ella, este era en efecto un simple papel solo que con el autógrafo de la artista-¡Kya!- grito la rubia quien levanto emocionada el papel y regreso por donde vino cuando recordó la situación en la que se encontraba- Esto, ¿Reiko-sensei?

-Que quieres ahora.

-Umm, me preguntaba si usted sabe cómo puedo regresar a mi tamaño normal- la mangaka detuvo su trabajo por un momento y le señalo a la seta que se encontraba delante de Himeko quien la vio espantada.

-Shittake- susurro Reiko antes de volver a su trabajo. La rubia vio con asco a la seta y tomo un pequeñísimo bocado. A diferencia de las veces anteriores el efecto no fue tan drástico y Himeko solo logro doblar su estatura- debes comértela toda- aconsejo la mangaka. Himeko tomo la seta con ambas manos y con un gran esfuerzo se la comió bocado a bocado. Una vez hubo terminado vio con alivio que finalmente había recuperado su tamaño normal.

-¡Ah!- grito Tsubasa delante de su casa (la cual ahora estaba en llamas)- ¡dijiste que los monstruos vomitan con el fuego!

-Y si lo hacen, solo mira detrás de ti nyano- respondió Nekoko, el hermano mayor de Souma hizo caso y vio a Himeko parada detrás de él, la rubia sin embargo había escuchado toda la conversación y antes de que Tsubasa se le acercara levanto su larga falda lo mas que pudo y se puso a correr para alejarse de ese par de locos.

-¡Oye espera!- grito Tsubasa dispuesto a ir tras ella cuando tropezó y cayó de bruces al piso, aparentemente alguien le estaba sosteniendo los pies, y ese alguien no era nada más ni nada menos que Nekoko quien miraba con temor a la persona que acababa de llegar, Corona la chica que alcanzo el ranking numero 69, perdón 68, quien miraba furiosa a la pobre niña gato.

Ajena a todo esto Himeko corrió y corrió hasta la puerta de la casa más cercana.

-¡Auxilio ábranme por favor!- la rubia tocaba la puerta con desesperación, hasta que esta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre moreno, fornido y desaliñado quien la miro con sorpresa- ¡Gracias!- exclamo la estudiante japonesa, peor cuando iba a agregar algo mas la puerta le fue cerrada en la cara y una serie de ruidos extraños salieron de ella, la mayor parte quejidos y maldiciones (probablemente del hombre que le abrió la puerta) y el resto sonidos confusos. Esto duro alrededor de diez segundos cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse por obra del mismo hombre, solo que esta vez iba mejor vestido y arreglado.

-Buenos días señorita, dígame en que le puedo ayudar- dijo el hombre con una cortesía muy bien aparentada.

-Ah, sí- reacciono Himeko- ¡Un hombre de cabello verde me persigue, me tenia encerrada en su casa y...!

-No tiene por qué preocuparse señorita- respondió el moreno sacando el pecho tratando de impresionar a la joven japonesa- yo el Conde Girochi no permitiré que nadie le haga daño.

-¡Muchas gracias señor Conde!- Himeko hizo una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento- ah por cierto, yo me llamo Himeko Kurusugawa.

-Es un hermoso nombre Hime-chan- susurro Girochi en un tono de voz más suave e infantil.

-Perdón.

-Le preguntaba si le apetece entrar y tomar algo- Himeko asintió y ambos ingresaron a la casa.

"Ahora si la hiciste" pensaba Girochi mientras guiaba a la rubia a la sala de estar "que me importa que la Reina la quiera, Hime-chan es solo para mi"

-Quiere algo de tomar.

-Tal vez algo de té por favor- pidió Himeko, su anfitrión entonces salió de la habitación para ir por su pedido. Mientras esperaba la rubia observaba su entorno, y pensaba en todo lo que le había pasado y si tal vez podría pedirle al Conde que le ayudara a encontrar a Souma, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una serie de insultos y groserías que parecían provenir del Conde. Himeko quien pensaba que tal vez estaba teniendo algunas dificultades decidió ir en su ayuda, cuando alguien más ingreso en la habitación.

-¿Otra vez tu?- pregunto Corona quien sujetaba en una de sus manos a Nekoko quien protestaba en su contra exigiéndole que la dejara ir, Himeko iba a responderle pero la otra joven la interrumpió- de todas maneras no me importa, solo dime donde esta el torpe del herrero.

-¿Herrero?- en ese mismo instante Girochi entro con una bandeja de te entre sus manos.

-¡Hime-chan perdón por la espera pero...!- observo a la recién llegada- ¿Corona qué haces aquí?

La aludida solo frunció el ceño y levanto a Nekoko hasta ponerla a la altura del rostro de Girochi.

-Se te hace conocida- el supuesto Conde trago saliva- ¡sabes todos los desastres que causo esta enana el día de hoy!

-¡Yo no soy enana nyano!- se defendió la niña pero nadie le hizo caso, Girochi solo se quedo en silencio intentando pensar en una mentira convincente mientras Himeko solo observaba la escena confundida como siempre. Harta con el silencio del moreno Corona le volvió a gritar.

-¡Que no se supone que debías ser como su perro guardián!

-¡No!- grito Girochi con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Perro?- pregunto Nekoko examinando desesperadamente toda la habitación en busca del inexistente can- ¡Perro!- exclamo sosteniéndose del brazo de Corona quien le grito:

-¡Oye niña que te pasa!- la pequeña hizo caso omiso a su queja y salto directamente sobre Girochi quien perdió el equilibrio lanzando la bandeja de te sobre Himeko quien apenas si pudo esquivar los vasos, cubiertos, la tetera y la bandeja, pero lo peor aún estaba por venir. Nekoko aun aterrorizada saltaba de un lado a otro tratando de ponerse a buen recaudo de los perros imaginarios, en uno de esos saltos hizo que un enorme librero que se encontraba justo delante del sofá en el que se encontraba la rubia perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre esta. Afortunadamente Himeko logro saltar del sofá justo a tiempo evitando ser aplastada. Luego de esa experiencia casi mortal nuestra protagonista decidió salir presurosamente de esa casa, así fue como arrastrándose logro llegar hasta la puerta y luego salir corriendo con rumbo desconocido.

-¡Es que todos aquí están locos!- exclamo Himeko quien descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol en lo profundo del bosque- ahora solo quiero volver a casa.

-Al fin la encuentro Kurusugawa-san- nuestra protagonista sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda al escuchar aquello, detrás de ella se encontraba Miyako- será mejor que me acompañe, la Reina tiene muchos deseos de conocerla.

-Este...pero...yo no.

-No querrá hacer enfadar a su majestad ¿verdad?- Miyako dijo esto de una manera muy tenebrosa y a Himeko no le quedo otra opción que resignarse.

-No, está bien la acompañare.

-Perfecto, entonces tomaremos un atajo- una extraña niebla comenzó a inundar el ambiente y de la nada apareció una tétrica catedral. Miyako guio a Himeko hasta la puerta. La rubia dubitativa y algo asustada abrió aquellas grandes puertas, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que detrás de aquellas puertas se encontraba un enorme y colorido jardín.

-¡Rápido Yukihito que la Reina llegara en cualquier momento!- se oyó una voz bastante conocida para Himeko detrás de unos arbustos, la rubia se acerco sigilosamente hasta que pudo observar a la dueña de esa voz.

-¡Lo siento Makoto-san, pero como iba a saber que no eran rosas rojas!- replico Yukihito agitado con una brocha en una mano y un bote de pintura roja en el otro con los cuales trataba de pintar las rosas blancas de color rojo, y a su lado estaba Makoto la mejor amiga de Himeko realizando la misma tarea. Y si eso no fuera lo suficientemente extraño ambos iban disfrazados como naipes.

"Esto me parece conocido" pensó Himeko, luego de unos segundos más de reflexión al fin pudo conectar todas las piezas del rompecabezas "un conejo blanco, alimentos que cambian el tamaño de las personas y naipes (o personas vestidas como naipes) pintando rosas blancas"

-Makoto-san.

-¡Que quieres Yukihito!- el aludido señalo el lugar donde Himeko aun continuaba pensando.

-¿No es la chica que estaba buscando la Reina?

Nuestra protagonista se sobresalto al darse cuenta que la observaban, Makoto entonces se acerco lentamente a ella.

-Ven- le dijo sin rodeos- la Reina te está buscando.

-¡No!- grito Himeko asustando a Makoto en el proceso- ¡Ya sé lo que pasara ahora, seguramente la Reina vendrá y querrá que juguemos al criquet!- detrás de la rubia, Chikane vestida de Reina y escoltada por Otoha y varios mechas miniatura (imagínense al mecha de Souma del mismo tamaño que un ser humano y pintado como naipe) se acercaba a ella- ¡pero como la Reina es una vieja bruja, gorda, fea, engreída y tramposa...!

-No sabía que tenía esa mala imagen de mi- dijo Chikane dolida por los comentarios de Himeko, la rubia al reconocer la voz palideció y abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, entonces volteo a ver a su novia.

-¡Lo siento Chikane-chan!- se disculpo la joven rubia- no estaba hablando de ti si no de otra reina y...

-¡Silencio!- grito Otoha interrumpiendo a Himeko- ¡Como te atreves a insultar así a su Real Majestad!- tomo aire para continuar- ¡Que le corten la cabeza!

Himeko palideció aun más y se llevo instintivamente las manos a su cuello, los mechas estaban a punto de obedecer la orden de Otoha cuando Chikane salió al rescate.

-¡Alto!, Kurusugawa-san parece ser sincera y al parecer todo fue solo un malentendido- Himeko asintió varias veces detrás de la Reina.

-Pero su Real Majestad- intervino Otoha- las leyes dicen que el castigo para alguien que insulte a un miembro de la familia real es la inmediata ejecución.

-Conozco perfectamente las leyes del reino Otoha-san- replico Chikane- y como Reina puedo otorgarle la amnistía si así lo deseo.

-Como usted desee su Real Majestad- Otoha hizo una reverencia para luego dirigirle una mirada de desprecio a Himeko y voltear la mirada con desdén.

-Muy bien Kurusugawa-san- la Reina volvió a tomar la palabra- me alegra que lográramos aclarar este malentendido.

-¿Kurusugawa-san?- Himeko susurro en voz baja y se alejo un poco de Chikane, el hecho de que la llamara por su apellido le sorprendió de mala manera- es que no me recuerdas Chikane-chan.

-Claro que la recuerdo- la Reina se acerco lentamente a la rubia estudiante hasta estar frente a ella, levanto su mano derecha y acaricio delicadamente su rostro Himeko levanto la mirada hasta que esta se encontró con los ojos de su amada. En ese mismo instante el tiempo se detuvo para ambas jóvenes.

-Chikane-chan- susurro Himeko embelesada por el ambiente, aquella simple caricia hizo olvidar a la joven residente de Mahoroba todo lo que le había sucedido hasta el momento, y todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La heredera de la familia Himemiya acorto aun más la distancia entre ellas pasando un brazo por la cintura de Himeko acercándola a su propio cuerpo. El corazón de Himeko comenzó a acelerarse, y el de Chikane también quien acerco lentamente sus labios a los de su dulce ángel, Himeko solo cerró los ojos.

-¡Detente Reina malvada!- la magia del momento se esfumo ante ese grito. Tanto Himeko como Chikane voltearon a ver a quien las había interrumpido. Frente a ellas se encontraba Souma, con un libro bajo el brazo y con una zanahoria como arma. Toda la escena parecía sacada de un drama romántico, pero cualquier clase de dramatismo fue roto cuando Souma comenzó a brincar hacia ellas y se interpuso entre ambas amantes mientras amenazaba a Chikane con su zanahoria- ¡no permitiré que dañes a MI Himeko!

La Reina se mantuvo imperturbable a pesar que sus ojos mostraban todo su desprecio por el joven que tenía delante de ella, pero con la misma calma que la caracterizaba susurro:

-Otoha-san.

Su fiel ama de llaves esbozo una sonrisa perversa.

-¡Que le corten la cabeza!- los mechas que las escoltaban sufrieron una transformación, su color blanco paso a ser de un tono gris oscuro y una espeluznante dentadura apareció en sus bocas. Acto seguido todos dieron un horrible grito de guerra y se abalanzaron sobre el pobre chico. Himeko solo observo aquella escena haciendo una mueca de dolor, sin embargo algo mas llamo su atención, era el libro que Souma llevaba bajo su brazo, ella lo levanto y leyó el titulo.

-¿Alicia en el País de las Maravillas?- ahora entendía el por qué de la actitud de Souma y siendo el alma bondadosa que era decidió intervenir a favor del conejo.

-Chikane-chan esto es un error- Otoha se puso verde de los celos al escuchar la confianza que la forastera tenia con su señora- Souma-kun y yo leímos este libro y...bueno, pensamos que todas las reinas eran así.

La Reina tomo el libro entre sus manos y comenzó a leerlo, una vez término de leerlo dijo:

-Tienes razón Himeko.

-¡Pero su Majestad!- exclamo el ama de llaves- ¡Ya indulto a Kurusugawa, y si permitimos que todos se salten las leyes entonces todos querrán hacerlo y el reino se sumirá en un caos total!

-Lo siento Himeko- dijo Chikane- pero Otoha-san tiene razón.

La rubia comenzó a preocuparse por el destino de su amigo, cuando se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

-Y si hacemos un juicio- propuso.

-¿Un juicio?- la Reina parecía considerar la propuesta mientras que Otoha miraba con rabia a Himeko.

Nuestra protagonista junto las manos como si fuera a orar y miro suplicante a su novia, Chikane solo suspiro y dijo:

-Está bien Himeko, haremos un juicio.

Horas más tarde vemos a Chikane junto a Himeko en el estrado, Otoha como Fiscal, Tsubasa como abogado defensor, Reiko como parte del jurado mientras que el resto eran versiones miniaturizadas de Take no Yamizakuchi, o sea los soldados de la Reina. "Estoy muerto" pensó Souma al ver al jurado.

-Inicia el juicio del reino contra Souma Oogami, "El Conejo de la Lavandería"- Himeko entonces se explico el por qué de la enorme cantidad de ropa en la casa de Souma y Tsubasa- por insultar a un miembro de la familia real.

-Si me permite su Real Majestad- Tsubasa tomo la palabra- quisiera pedirle que saltemos los argumentos iníciales y demás protocolo para pasar directamente con los testigos.

-¿La Fiscalía está de acuerdo con esto?- consulto Chikane.

-No tengo ningún problema majestad- respondió Otoha.

-Bien, entonces permítame presentar a mi primer testigo- Tsubasa leyó el nombre de una hoja- "La Idol de Marzo"

-¡Por si no lo sabías me llamo Corona!- protesto la mencionada al ingresar a la sala.

-¿Por qué la llaman Idol de Marzo?- se pregunto Himeko, solo que lo hizo en voz alta por lo que todos la escucharon, al darse cuenta de esto se sonrojo y bajo un poco la mirada.

-Porque es menos insoportable en Marzo- respondió el hermano mayor de Souma, Corona lo vio con ganas de querer ahorcarlo ahí mismo.

-Muy bien señorita Corona pase a testificar- la joven de cabello castaño obedeció.

-Seré claro con usted- Tsubasa comenzó su interrogatorio- dígame ¿Usted escucho al acusado, Souma Oogami proferir palabras hirientes o insultantes en contra de su Real Majestad?

-No- respondió Corona rápidamente.

-¡Protesto!- la queja de la Fiscal no se hizo esperar- ¡la testigo ni siquiera estaba en el lugar de los hechos!

-¿Y cómo puede probar eso?- contraataco Tsubasa.

-¡Porque yo estaba allí!

-¿Y acaso podemos confiar en su palabra?- Tsubasa tenía una sonrisa triunfante mientras Otoha estaba echando humo por toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

-¡Bien!- la Fiscal se calmo cerrando los ojos y volviendo a su asiento- entonces supongo que es mi turno de llamar a un testigo, llamo al herrero del pueblo.

Dicho esto Girochi ingreso a la sala con las ropas propias de un herrero, pero cuando vio a Himeko en el estrado salió inmediatamente, a los cinco segundos volvió a entrar, solo que esta vez con sus ropas de Conde.

-Creo que hay un error, yo soy el Conde Girochi- Chikane que quería terminar con eso rápidamente intervino:

-Muy bien, entonces pase a dar su testimonio.

-Eh, pero primero ¿quisieran decirme de que se trata este juicio?

-Solo me juzgan por tratar de defender a mi Himeko- respondió Souma, su hermano le dio una mirada de advertencia, mientras en la mente de Girochi estaba "mi Himeko"

-¡Es culpable!- exclamo Girochi sobresaltando a todos dentro de la sala- ¡Yo lo vi, yo lo vi!, ¡Exílienlo, ejecútenlo, quémenlo...!

Antes de que el falso Conde continuara con Chikane pidió silencio en la sala, luego se dispuso a dar la sentencia.

-Souma Oogami- comenzó la Reina- se le encuentra culpable de los cargos.

-¡Si!- festejo Otoha.

-Sin embargo, debido a que solo se trato de una confusión lo condeno a presenciar mi boda atado y amordazado.

-¿Boda?- se preguntaron todos, incluyendo a nuestra rubia protagonista.

-Himeko- susurro Chikane al tomara sus manos entre las suyas- ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?

La joven estudiante se quedo en silencio, estaba demasiado sorprendida. El que Chikane le propusiera matrimonio en ese mismo momento era algo inesperado incluso para ese mundo, tenía mucho que pensar, eran demasiado jóvenes para algo así, pero Chikane parecía ser la Reina de ese extraño mundo por lo que tal vez aquello no importara mucho. Todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando sus ojos se encontraron con un par de hermosos orbes azules que la observaban con gran intensidad, al final solo dijo:

-¡Sí!, ¡acepto casarme contigo Chikane-chan!

-¡Entonces las declaro esposa y esposa!- dijo una voz a lado de las ahora prometidas. Cuando Himeko volteo a ver de quien se trataba se encontró con el rostro sonriente del hermanastro de Souma, Kazuki Oogami. Las paredes de la sala cayeron cual de si una simple escenografía se trataran, el jurado ahora era un coro que se mantenía en silencio, y el estrado se convirtió en un altar, incluso la vestimenta de Himeko paso a ser un vestido de novia- ¡ahora puede besar a la novia!, cualquiera de las dos.

Ante las declaraciones de Oogami-sensei Himeko volteo a ver a Chikane quien la tomo de los brazos, entonces cerró los ojos.

-¡Himeko!- exclamo Chikane zarandeando a la rubia.

-¿Chikane-chan?- pregunto Himeko confundida.

-¡Despierta Himeko, despierta!

La rubia despertó de su sueño tras aquellas palabras. Estaba de regreso en el parque, frente a ella Chikane la miraba con preocupación.

-¿Chikane-chan?- susurro Himeko aun adormilada- ¿Y mi vestido de novia?, ¿donde están todos?

-¿Novia?- pregunto la primogénita de la familia Himemiya- ¿Himeko que estabas soñando?

-¿Uh?- la rubia recién se dio cuenta de su situación- ¡ah!, no nada- exclamo sonrojada. Entonces se percato de que las luces del parque estaban encendidas y en el cielo en lugar del sol se encontraba la luna resplandeciendo en el cielo- ¡Eh!, ¿cuánto tiempo dormí?

Chikane suspiro al comprobar el bienestar de su novia.

-Así que solo te quedaste dormida, Saotome-san y yo estábamos muy preocupadas pensando que te había sucedido algo malo.

-¡Lo siento!- reacciono Himeko inmediatamente, la joven de pelo azul iba a decirle algo mas cuando el estomago de la rubia gruño pidiendo algo comida- es que como estaba dormida no pude comer mi almuerzo- trato de excusarse Himeko.

-Entonces llamare a Otoha-san avisándole que vendrás a cenar a la mansión esta noche- dijo Chikane mientras ayudaba a Himeko a levantarse.

Mansión Himemiya, 20:00

Chikane y Himeko charlaban alegremente esperando que trajeran la cena en el comedor.

-¿Himeko?

-Si Chikane-chan.

-¿En verdad no recuerdas lo que soñaste en el parque?- pregunto Chikane inocentemente, Himeko se sonrojo.

-Bueno, si lo recuerdo- dijo algo nerviosa, su novia la miraba con curiosidad por lo que continuo con su relato- lo que paso fue...- Himeko relato lo mejor que pudo su experiencia- y entonces me preguntaste si me quería casar contigo- se sonrojo al decir esto, aunque Chikane también lo hizo- y yo respondí...- justo en ese momento Otoha llegaba con los alimentos- ¡Sí!, ¡acepto casarme contigo Chikane-chan!

Los sonidos de platos rompiéndose al impactar con el piso interrumpieron el relato de Himeko.

-¡Otoha-san!- Chikane presurosa fue en auxilio de su ama de llaves.

-No se preocupe Ojou-sama solo fue un pequeño tropezón, lo lamento.

Luego de este incidente la cena transcurrió con normalidad. Como Himeko se quedo dormida y no pudo estudiar nada Chikane le ofreció quedarse a estudiar esta noche en la amplia biblioteca de la mansión, la rubia acepto gustosa la invitación, aun sabiendo (o tal vez esperando) que las sesiones de estudio a solas con Chikane dentro de su mansión eran todo menos sesiones de estudio, sin embargo esa noche le aguardaría una sorpresa, una desagradable sorpresa.

-¿Otoha-san?- pregunto Himeko al darse cuenta de que Otoha estaba sola con ella en la biblioteca, y no había rastros de su novia- ¿donde está Chikane-chan?

-Ella se encuentra en su habitación durmiendo- respondió el ama de llaves- usted sabe que mañana tienen un examen y no puedo permitir que se desvele, por lo que esa noche yo la ayudare a estudiar Kurusugawa-sama.

-Oh, y ¿qué es eso?- dijo Himeko señalando varios platos llenos de Shittake que se encontraban en la mesita frente a ella.

-Ah eso, solo es un pequeño incentivo- dijo Otoha con una mirada maliciosa. Himeko se uso pálida, esa sería una larga, larga noche.

N/A

¡Al fin!, mi primer fic Yuri y mi primer fic de Kannazuki no Miko y como no podía ser de otra manera un fic de humor. Sé que es una idea un tanto extraña, pero cuando estaba leyendo el libro de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, me dije "¿y si en vez de Alicia fuera Himeko?", e inmediatamente se me ocurrió hacer este fic, aunque tuve que adaptarlo un poco, primero se me ocurrió hacer la versión del libro, pero habían muchos personajes por lo que decidí adaptar la película, pero aun así tuve que hacer muchos cambios (como suprimir en cierta medida la fiesta del te), pero aun así espero que les haya gustado.

Opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, y demás pueden dármelas dejándome un Review.

PD: Por si a alguien le interesa Himeko si paso su examen de historia (nunca subestimen el poder de las setas Shittake)


End file.
